Porthos/Relationships
Cosette The relationship between Porthos du Vallon & Cosette d'Artagnan is akin to that of a brother and sister relationship. In Athos' Log, Porthos, Aramis and Athos are made Cosette's mentors by Treville, who hopes that Cosette will influence them and vice versa In "Chapter 5: Gaining Trust," Porthos is absolutely appalled at being forced to look as if he betrayed a friend (Cosette), making it clear that he has already grown fond of D'Artagnan. In book 2, despite not telling Athos Cosette's secret, he still wanted to prevent her from revealing it until the time was right Porthos and was actually hesitant to tell stood in fear for Cosette's over. He initially believes that as a Musketeer, he and Aramis can protect her better. However, he admits that after seeing her con slave traders, that she can take care of herself but that doesn't mean he won't ever stop protecting her. Porthos and Aramis also hit the roof when they learn she is dating Henry and threaten to kill him if he does anything stupid with her. Porthos calls her "kid," which stuck even after learning she was a girl and not a boy. Athos Porthos and Athos both are very good friends, having known each other for years and have a strong companionship that resembles a brother relationship. Athos also enjoys Porthos' humor, as he smirked when he saw that Porthos kept a king card in his sleeve; then a second time when Queen Marie de' Medici was in town and he insulted Marie's bodyguard, Vincent. Both in turn have helped each other when each was accused of a crime that they did not commit. Athos had helped prove that Porthos did not kill a young man and Porthos took part in proving that Athos did not commit robbery and murder. Aramis Out of all four Musketeers, Porthos seems to be the closest with Aramis, considering each other as best friends. Meeting under unknown circumstances, they probably met each other when they joined the Regiment. He and Porthos worked together with D'Artagnan to prove that Athos was accused of murder. Aramis was highly concerned for his best friend when Porthos was nearly fatally injured by a group of bandits and made his healing his top priority. Aramis was also confident that Porthos was not a person capable of murdering a person, even manhandling D'Artagnan when saying Porthos probably did do it, showing that Aramis doesn't like it when even a friend accuses Porthos of something he didn't do it. In the same episode, Aramis killed Porthos' friend Charon but no animosity formed between the two, as Aramis was protecting Porthos. However, despite their closeness, Aramis did not tell Porthos of his romantic relationship with the Queen and showed concern for Porthos when he and the other Musketeers thought he was in danger in the presence of his father. Porthos remained unaware of Aramis' brief relationship with Queen Anne until part one of the series two finale, where Porthos expressed anger that Aramis slept with the queen and not telling them about it.